Whispers in the night
by Sylverster
Summary: ONESHOT. Hermione's conversation with Fred one night, turns out to change her life forever.


Hello, this is a story requested by Smile Life Away. From the forum thread "Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges".

Request replied by: Sylverster (To those who know me before, yes, I changed my name :):)

Request replied date: Wednesday, January 13, 2010 (It is due on the 15th, I think?)

Request is being replied under what status: While the author is listening to "As long as you love" by Backstreet Boy, she started writing this.

Request expected word count: At least 2000 (Not including this rubbish I am writing as an introduction ._.

Exact request copy:

* * *

Smile Life Away

Okay, How about this?

Pairing: FredxHermione

A one-shot

Needs to be finished by February 6th

No less than 2,000 words total.

Plot Idea: Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts when Hermione finally gets to take in Fred's death with flashbacks from a conversation had by the two during the Yule Ball. The title should be "Whispers in the Night". And should use the words _death, love, break, pure, envy, fallen, life, help,_and_simple._ Must include characters from the series most specifically Ron, Harry, George, Viktor Krum, Angelina, Percy and Molly Weasley.

Third person or first person

Note: Keep it canon compliant Hermione ends up with Ron, Fred went to the Yule Ball with Angelina, and Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. No Dramione allowed.

I was quite confused at first over how to write it, but I guess I would just follow my heart and the music I'm listening to and just write.

Do review! And I'll bold the words required ;))

Current music: "This is us" by Backstreet Boys (I LOVE THEM)

Okay, enough slacking, let's start.

BTW no one is with me now. Even though I'm in school ;))

Whispers in the Night (I love the title. Sorry, shall stop crapping.)

Teardrops slide down her cheek endlessly as a strong pair of arm found their way to her and hug her tight.

It is Percy Weasley.

They were there, at Frederick Weasley's funeral ceremony.

Everyone could not bring themselves to believe that Fred had left them.

They could not bring themselves to believe that that familiar smile should shine no more.

He is gone.

"It's your turn, Hermione." Percy whispered brokenly in her ears.

Numb, she made her way to the stage, aware of Molly Weasley's sobbing and everyone's deep and sincere sorrow.

"Fred Weasley. Brother, friend and guide. This are the roles he played in my life. Each and every one of them important, and irreplaceable. It cannot accept the fact that he is gone. He was the one who unlocked the door to the love in my heart, giving me the freedom to love everyone of you present openly, and fearlessly…"

///

"Why is a beauty like you left alone? Where's Viktor Krum?"

She startled as a familiar voice rang out and looked up, smiling as the familiar fiery red hair came into view, then that cheeky grin that she knew so well.

"Since when am I a beauty, Fred? And aren't you suppose to be with Angelina?"

He could sense the sorrow that she was trying to hide when she voiced that statement out, and frowned.

Embarrassed, she turned away and let her eyes wander unconsciously towards the sibling of the redhead next to her.

The sibling which she had been secretly keeping her eyes on throughout her entire time here.

The sibling who was, oblivious to her feelings, currently dancing reluctantly with Padma Patil.

Fred Weasley followed the brunette's gaze and understanding lit within him as he realized who she was observing.

Placing a hand on her hand, the Weasley twin shook Hermione out of her reverie as he spoke to her, "You know, **life **is like that. You have to endure through all the tears and the rains, the ups and the downs, before **love** truly let you pass through its gate and present to you what you truly hope and desire. So don't look too much into it, just follow your heart."

Since when had Fred been so sensitive?

Before she realize, she had voice her wonder out loud, as the school prankster's laughter rang through the space swirling around them.

"Sensitive? That I would never be, and it applies to majority of the boys out here. That word does not appear in our dictionary, just girls'. I am just sharing my sentiments towards love with you, guess it is good enough to amaze you, huh?"

She smiled, but that smile was clearly not true enough to convince Fred that she has seen through the mist.

Reaching out his hand to her, he inclined his head towards the entrance of the great hall.

"Come, I need you to come to a place with me."

"Where?" She was somewhat wary of the twin in front of him. After all, he had always been up to no good.

He grinned, "Don't worry, Hermione. I won't pull any tricks on you."

"You better not, or I will hex your nose off."

"Not my perfect Weasley nose!"

_True, he has the exact nose of Ron._

"If you promise that you have nothing up your sleeves."

He lifted an eyebrow and showed her his short-sleeves robe.

She groaned, "You know that I did not mean that."

"Sure. So, do you want me to take a nap while I wait for you to make up your mind whether I am up to something by luring you to some dark and evil place." He jeered.

Indignant took over the Gryffindor prefect and she stood up abruptly, nearly knocking the sixth-year down.

"Whoa, easy." He laughed.

She whipped her head around, "I am not a coward, so go ahead and lead the way."

Leading her by the hand, the redhead confidently led her down the corridor.

As they passed the magical fountain, passed Hagrid's hut and headed in the direction of the forbidden forest, Hermione began to get nervous.

"Fred, are you sure the place that you are bringing me is safe?"

"Of course. It is perfectly safe."

"But – but it is inside the forbidden forest."

Fred chose not to reply, but instead tighten his hold on her hand a little, giving her a little squeeze.

From that seemingly insignificant squeeze of her hand, she understood a lot.

The place he was leading her is almost magical to him.

By bringing her there, he is opening his heart to her.

By bringing her there, he is letting her on his deepest secrets.

By bringing her there, he showed her how much he trust her.

And now, all that she can do is to show a little trust and faith in him.

Hence, the brunette spoke no more and chose to stare at the face in front of her.

Of course, the Weasley twin has his share of freckles on his face. But in her opinion, the freckles are what makes all members of the family beautiful.

_Yes, to Hermione, the Weasleys are of the most beautiful souls that she had ever met. True, they are on the light side, but they do mostly feel sympathy rather than disdain towards the followers of the dark side. They might be fighting against the darkness, but they would accept a death eater who choose to change side sincerely anytime, as long as you give them the chance to._

Suddenly, he stopped walking. Unaware, Hermione continued walking and bumped head-first into the redhead's back.

"Ooff, sorry." Flustered, she quickly mumbled an apology.

But as soon as she set her eyes on her surrounding, she was mesmerized.

The rush of water lead her to the water fall situated nearby. A water fall surrounding by emerald grass and a great variety of flowers, with a touch of fairy dust on them.

It was like a dream.

"It's – it's so beautiful." She gasped.

When she received no response, she hurriedly turned to search for Fred, only to find him lying on the ground, fast asleed.

Chuckling to herself, she lowered herself and sat next to the quiet twin.

"It is so nice when you are not laughing away while pulling pranks on everyone. But you would not be Fred Weasley if you are not the playful imp that you are, along with George." She declared out loud.

Again, the redhead made no sound at all.

Looks like he is indeed fast asleep, she mused.

"Since you are asleep, it should be safe for me to speak my mind. You are right, I like Ron. That silly, clumsy, brainless Weasley that I have as a best friend. But I want more. I don't want it to be **pure** friendship that hold us together. I want **love**. I **love **him. I have **fallen** in love with Ronald Percival Weasley. But he is so clueless, right?"

She gave a bitter laugh.

"When I saw him laughing and dancing with Parvati, I was overwhelmed with **envy**. I had never felt like this before. Of course, I do envy Harry when he did better than me in areas of defence against dark arts, but never in love. Never towards any girls. Girls that are so much prettier than me. True, why would Ron like me at all. I thought that getting him to like me is **simple**, but I don't know what to do."

Glancing at the soundly asleep boy next to her, she smiled faintly.

"Ridiculous, huh? What is this world coming to? Hermione Granger, the miss-know-it-all, is actually helpless, unsure of what to do?" She gazed into the starry sky, aware of the teardrops sliding down her cheek.

"I can **help**."

Stunned, she turned around, and there is Fred, eyes wide open, gazing at her deeply.

She blushed, "You – you heard everything that I said?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I think I catch a few words that was going along the line of brainless Weasley and you not knowing what to do."

She punched him lightly in the arm, "You jerk, you heard everything!"

With his right arm, the redhead pushed himself up and brought his eyes to level Hermione's.

"You are Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of our generation. You are Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. You are Hermione Granger, you love Ronald Weasley and actually, deep down in your heart, you know _exactly _what to do. Just follow it."

_It's true. She knows how to get Ronald to be aware of how she feels towards him, but she was hesitant. Unsure. Insecure._

Voice trembling, she said, "But – but what if he don't like me back. I am so afraid that he would **break** my heart."

"Hermione, if you want to love, then you have to be fearless, jumping into love isn't easy, especially for the first time. But without it, life is practically meaningless."

"Yes – yes. You are right. I can do this."

Fred stood up, pulling her along with him.

"It is already late, we have to get back now. But remember, Hermione, remember my words. In love, you have to be fearless. Love everyone you love with courage and with all your heart."

And with her hand still in his, they walked back to the ancient magical castle, which look exceptionally majestic that night…

///

"This is a recount of the day that he shed the light on me. He taught me what I already knew, but unable to understand. He casted joy on me when I was in sorrow. He is a crackpot, this guy, bringing laughter to everyone in every way possible. And here, I dedicate this poem to him.

We get up in the morning, what is on our minds?

We think about the day we're have, and how could you surive

The people that we always see

People who make us so happy.

Experiences in life, you learn lots from them

But not everything, some just stay hidden

For a year, or two, you never know

For they're things that are rarely shown

We live in fear, it's never gone

But just believe that you're not alone

Don't be afraid, live your life now

Tomorrow is another day

So do not give them away

Live them to the fullest, while they are still here

May we be without fear,

No darkness, no fear

To live life, do learn

How to love fearlessly.

Thank you Fred. And I love you too."

The sorrow that day was great. But she knew. She have to move on with life and practice what she preach. To live life by loving fearlessly.

END OF ONESHOT.

(Crappy poem, I know ;((

Hope you guys like it though…


End file.
